


warlock

by yuqi (aone)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poetry, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/yuqi
Summary: A mother's son, unwantedA demon's spawn, ill-fatedA mortal's beloved,cherished





	warlock

he’s the making of tribulations  
a wretch, as told by the locals, a _demon_

his eyes are outlined in kohl,  
fingers adorned with bands of jade,  
wrists with beads of sardonyx and agate;  
there’s gold on his lips and venom on his tongue  
and he knows how to heal a wound  
or force it back open

he tilts his head and the hairs on your arms stand on end  
he leers and the strength in your words waver  
he speaks and his voice is harmonic discord  
he is dangerous and indecipherable,  
but he does not turn away when you plead for help

you ask and he tends to your trauma  
you smile and he pushes away your money  
you speak and he listens, eyes glinting green-gold-violet  
you are plain-spoken about your curiosity,  
and you do not shy away when he brings a blade to your neck  
he is hurt, unsure, and so, so afraid

but you have patience

he’s the making of tribulations  
an abomination, a living horror, a _demon_  
but it’s only half true

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday today so here, have two uploads ♡♡♡♡♡  
> i had a mortal instruments phase when i was in middle school and it shows


End file.
